


i'm your home (you will come home)

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, chae didn't get enough screentime in this one im so sorry, dancer!lisa, it's the gist but lisa dances like once, jisoo just likes to hang sometimes, youtuber!jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: Lisa’s got a spoonful of noodles halfway to her mouth when she puts down her chopsticks to check the new message Jennie sent.It’s a simple 'just got home :)' but Lisa stares at it until her phone’s screen goes dark, an unexplainable warmth spreading around her cheeks and settling somewhere in the pit of her stomach, and she’s left to wonder since when did she and her best friend started dating.





	i'm your home (you will come home)

**Author's Note:**

> title came from page france’s song: spine

* * *

 

Lisa met Jennie online.

 

At least, that’s what she tells people and both her and Jennie usually makes a game out of it as people gush and make every kind of assumption with that simple detail.

 

Lisa bets no one will get it right. And so far, Jennie’s been treating her with fries every payday.

 

It’s simple: Lisa met Jennie online.

 

And that’s _exactly_ how it happened.

 

No one just gets the details in between right.

 

* * *

 

Lisa meets Jennie like this:

 

It’s 3AM and while Lisa prepared herself for it for months, the cold feeling of dread comes creeping back up to her stomach and the bread she’s been munching on for the past hour feels like it’ll come flying out of her mouth anytime soon.

 

The cold chill of the airport seeps through her hoodie, goosebumps running along her skin as she wraps her arms around herself tightly.

 

Lisa vaguely thinks about tugging her suitcase outside and taking a cab back home, but she plants her feet firmly on the shiny floor, remembering how she worked her ass off to get a scholarship at Korea.

 

 _Korea_.

 

Lisa’s never went to another country, let alone rode a plane and— _oh god, what if my brain pops from the pressure?_

 

She’s on her third video of what to expect in riding an airplane—a pack of gum was impulsively bought and Lisa pats her pocket every now and then to make sure it’s still there, reading something about chewing gum settles your ears or somewhere along the lines—when Lisa realized that she’s going to Korea.

 

And she doesn’t know a single Korean word apart from their _hello_.

 

It’s common logic that she won’t survive the next three years in a foreign country just knowing _hello_.

 

Lisa can’t remember when did watching _how to learn Korean in 5 minutes_ took her to a Korean cooking channel.

 

A woman with a soft dimpled smile and crinkled eyes smiles at Lisa from the screen, bowing once and then started speaking in what Lisa assumes to be is Korean and she hurriedly pauses the video to look for English captions.

 

When she boards her plane at exactly 4:30AM and is on her eighth Kim Jennie—Lisa swoons every time the woman introduces herself in her intro—video binge, Lisa is sure of three things:

 

1.) The coldness seeping to her veins earlier was replaced with a warmth that makes her cheeks look flushed (she checked on a mirror earlier).

 

2.) She knows how to speak little Korean (especially in introducing herself and a handful of food and cooking ingredients, which she’s only mildly embarrassed about).

 

3.) Lisa’s fairly certain the two above is because of Kim Jennie.

 

* * *

 

Jennie meets Lisa like this:

 

It’s the start of her second term as a third year college student and she’s hanging outside her lecture hall, waiting for her friend Jisoo to arrive, when the other lecture hall’s door opens and a stream of sophomore students trickle out.

 

In the midst of Jennie plastering herself closer to the wall behind her to let everyone pass, she hears the familiar chime of her youtube channel intro ringing down the hallway where most of her classmates are at and they look at her when a loud _hello, my name is Kim Jennie_ —echoes.

 

Jennie first sees the mop of light brown hair, the sophomore panicking as she simultaneously pauses the video and tries to plug in her earphones at the jack. She looks up, sheepish, and apologizes to some of Jennie’s classmates that are near her and the only thing Jennie notices is _wow, her eyes are really pretty_.

 

Her said classmates laugh at the younger girl’s apologies, throwing a smirk and wink over their shoulders that Jennie catches as they point her to the sophomore.

 

Three things happened at that moment:

 

1.) Jennie thinks she scared the shit out of the other woman.

 

2.) Said woman _sprinted_ away the moment she realized that it was _the_ Kim Jennie in front of her.

 

3.) Jisoo laughed so hard that she spilled iced coffee all over Jennie’s shoes.

 

* * *

 

When Jennie came home to her apartment that night, she doesn’t know what to feel when the woman earlier could be one out of her 400,000 subscribers.

 

The thought stayed with her the whole night.

 

* * *

 

It was Jennie’s turn to be mesmerized by the other woman the next time she sees her.

 

Jisoo made her carry a bunch of stuff all the way to the art department building, saying something about a friend helping her with the animations in the game she’s making for her senior year thesis and apparently, the animation involves a green screen and Park Chaeyoung, a sophomore that Jennie’s seen in some parties in passing.

 

Her arm aches from hulking a heavy box all the way from the other side of campus but as soon as Jennie hears the bass of Beyoncé’s Partition, she turns her head to see a dance studio’s door opened halfway, the heavy bass leaking.

 

She chances a peak inside, curious as to what class is going on since she’s never seen a dance class up close before, just a bunch of student performances for campus activities, and Jennie feels her jaw drop in time with the woman dropping low to the ground.

 

 _Well then_.

 

Okay, so, it wasn’t a class that Jennie walked in on.

 

But rather a solo practice.

 

And when heat prickles at her skin just as the routine ends, her eyes meeting a pair of wide ones in shock, she blurts out the first words that came into her mind:

 

“You watch my videos?”

 

* * *

 

Turns out that Jisoo and Chaeyoung are friends and Jennie can’t help the nagging feeling at the back of her head that they planned it.

 

* * *

 

Lisa can’t quite remember when Jennie’s status in her life changed from _that Korean youtuber I watch_ to _Chaeyoung’s friend’s friend_ to _someone I share lunch with and I think we’re friends_.

 

But now, their table silent with a comfortable silence as Jennie turns another page in her book, opening her mouth in a way that makes Lisa roll her eyes but delivering a french fry into an awaiting mouth, she thinks about how easy everything with Jennie is that she doesn’t question any further.

 

* * *

 

Jennie watches as Kuma plays with the chew toy she tossed to him a few minutes ago, startling when Lisa sets down two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table, an amused smile settled on her lips.

 

“You okay there?” Lisa asks, sitting next to Jennie and pulling the older girl’s feet on her lap, gently massaging her calves as she coos at Kuma.

 

Jennie hums an affirmative, closing her eyes as warm hands travel to her ankles and massages an ache she didn’t even know existed until Lisa made it feel better.

 

She opens her eyes at that realization, looking at her friend’s side profile and at the way Lisa looks so soft wearing her sweater. Jennie thinks a lot about how Lisa made a whole lot of things better in her life, it fills her with warmth that she blames on the hot chocolate.

 

They don’t know how long they sit there, Lisa’s hands idly traveling up and down Jennie’s legs, a Christmas movie playing on the TV, Jennie feeling Lisa’s laugh through her entire being when the younger girl squished herself between Jennie and the back of the couch, laying sideways and effectively cuddling Jennie against her chest.

 

A phone chimes and it’s Jisoo asking their group chat about everyone’s plans for the holidays.

 

“We never talked about it,” Lisa’s voice drifts to her ears as Jennie shift so she’s also laying on the couch sideways, face pressed against the warm material of her sweater on Lisa’s chest. When she makes an inquisitive hum, Lisa continues. “Holiday plans, do you have any?”

 

“My family’s in New Zealand,” Jennie says around a yawn, fisting a bunch of fabric against her hands as she feels Lisa’s arm snake around her waist and pull her closer.

 

“And mine’s in Thailand,” Lisa murmurs against Jennie’s hairline. “Wanna spend Christmas together?”

 

Images fill Jennie’s head in an instant. They’ll spend it in Jennie’s apartment for sure (Lisa’s staying in the dorms since she never knew anyone from when she transferred), she thinks of a present for Lisa, and wonders if her friend will let guest in her next video since people have been asking about her when Jennie mentioned her one too many times in her past ones.

 

When Jennie tells Lisa yes, she feels a kiss pressed against her forehead and can’t explain the rush at seeing Lisa unlock her phone and type in a message from them both that they’ll be spending Christmas together using Jennie’s account.

 

(Jisoo teases her for it the next day when the older woman made sure to ask Jennie thrice if Lisa’s using her phone before telling Jennie how _domestic you both are and it’s gross for us single people_.)

 

* * *

 

She hears the doorknob rattle slightly, the sound of a key being used, and then Jennie gets a front row seat of her best friend fumbling around a large bag of presents which she dumped unceremoniously under the plastic Christmas tree they set up the weekend before.

 

Lisa plops her head down on Jennie’s lap, bangs sticking against her forehead with sweat, hands snaking under Jennie’s sweater and she jumps as she feels Lisa’s ice cold hands against the skin of her stomach.

 

“Hey!” She wriggles her best friend’s hands from under her shirt, holding up against her mouth instead and blows warm air against Lisa’s long fingers until she finds brown eyes staring up at her. “What?” she asks, flustered at the sudden silence.

 

“You’re just too pretty sometimes,” Lisa says nonchalantly, pulling her hands back from Jennie’s grasp so she can tuck a stray hair to Jennie’s ear.

 

The older woman stands up suddenly, running to her room to fetch the camera she uses for filming and tripod, setting up in front of her kitchen counter as she throws a flustered: “Let’s film that video everyone’s been requesting, let’s go.”

 

Lisa just laughs, helps Jennie set up silently, but teases the Korean for not being able to take a compliment and Lisa whispers _but really, you’re so beautiful it’s hard to take my eyes off of you sometimes_ against Jennie’s ear and can you really blame her?

 

(When Jennie edits the video a few hours later, she spends a longer time looking at how she and Lisa looks so naturally good together.

 

Somehow, it doesn’t surprise her when her subscribers freak out when they see Lisa.)

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit,” Jisoo says, watching a real-time subscriber count as Jenni’s youtube channel reaches 700,000. “, that’s a hell lot of people watching you fail at cooking.”

 

She receives a slap in the back of her head as Lisa plops down on the seat beside Jennie, kissing the older girl’s head and whispering a _congratulations_ before offering an apple slice to Jennie.

 

Jennie, on her part, is still shocked. Watching with wide eyes as the numbers turned to 700,001 and then she snaps out of it.

 

“You’re right,” she whispers, chewing on an apple and pressing a kiss against the pad of Lisa’s fingers as the younger girl brings another one to her lips. “, that’s an awful lot of people.”

 

“Maybe you should try vlogging, too, unnie!” Chaeyoung pipes up from where she was engrossed in an essay, happily accepting an apple slice of her own. “You’re pretty enough that people will want to see your face more often, and maybe outside of your kitchen too.”

 

Lisa makes a noise as she tries to chew her apple fast enough. “I’ll help you, if you want.”

 

At this, Jisoo’s eyes glint. “Well,” she starts, already looking at Jennie in a way that makes her think that whatever will come out of her friend’s mouth isn’t good. “, judging from the comments on the last video you guys made, people would want to see more of you two. Especially when you make her blush like she did, Lice.”

 

Jennie hurls a pen at Jisoo, the eldest snorting as she laughs loudly.

 

* * *

 

When the initial shock of Jennie’s sudden popularity wore off, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat nervous as she watches her subscriber count rise. Even on campus, she’ll see people looking at their phone and then at her, and then they’ll wave at her and tell her to _keep it up_ , whatever that means.

 

And Jennie took up Chaeyoung to her suggestion of trying vlogging, but isn’t confident enough to take it outside so Jennie relocates to her living room.

 

She read that the usual first vlogging video is most Q and As, so she opened her twitter to questions and the amount she received in just an hour makes her head swim.

 

Especially when in every other tweet, she’ll see the words _Lisa, JenLisa,_ and _dating._

 

She’s half an hour into filming and Jennie discovered that it’s like her usual cooking segment but without the cooking so she instantly falls into a comfortable pace.

 

Her front door opens and through the camera angle, Lisa can be seen through the recording, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a plastic of their favorite American burger house a few bus stations away.

 

The Thai freezes halfway inside Jennie’s apartment, eyeing the set up and her best friend who’s watching her from the couch in amusement.

 

“You were filming?” Lisa asks, carefully taking off her shoes by toeing them off and slowly approaching the couch like the camera will bite her anytime. “I can camp in your room if you want,” it’s more of a question than an offer, and Jennie laughs at how out of place Lisa suddenly seemed.

 

“You can stay,” Jennie says, reaching out to tug Lisa down the couch with her. She raises her eyebrow. “What’s up with the flowers?”

 

Lisa finally seemed to remember that she was holding a bouquet, awkwardly looking at the camera once before shrugging and giving it to Jennie. “It was Valentines the other day and I just thought you deserved actual flowers than your fans tweeting your hearts and flower emojis.”

 

Jennie feels a flush creep up her cheeks, but she will it away as she takes the flowers and smile teasingly at her best friend. “I can’t see any hearts on these, Manoban,”

 

Her bravado instantly gets shot down as Lisa bounces back from her flustered state, smirking slyly at Jennie as she rest an arm at the back of the couch, playing with Jennie’s hair. “Oh, really? I thought you knew that you already have mine.”

 

And then she fucking _winks_.

 

Jennie shoves her best friend off of the couch, sobering up when Lisa suggested to help with the few remaining questions left before Jennie wrapped up the video.

 

(Jennie didn’t have the heart in her to cut out the part where Lisa was being, well, _Lisa_ , so she keeps almost the entire thing, only cutting out the pauses and dead airs.

 

She also should’ve expected the comment section to blow up. But she’s too busy tending to the flowers Lisa gave her to care.)

 

* * *

 

They’re over at Lisa’s dorm for once, Lisa’s legs stretched out with her back resting against the headboard with Jennie resting her head on Lisa’s stomach, legs tangled together.

 

“Nini,” Lisa whispers, using the nickname Jennie used to have but dropped when she entered high school. “, let me up, I need to pack.”

 

And so brings Jennie’s current predicament on why she’s being unnecessarily clingy: Lisa’s going home to Thailand for the summer. She’s been so used to Lisa’s presence in her everyday life that she can’t imagine even a month apart.

 

With great reluctance, Jennie untangles her legs from Lisa’s, watching as her best friend starts packing everything she owns. Jennie will make a comment about a hoodie or a shirt or a sweatpants and Lisa will always hand it over, packing a separate box for the bunch of clothes that Jennie wants to borrow for the time she’s away.

 

It’s how Lisa’s belongings fit two large moving boxes and her suitcase did Jennie realize how brave her best friend is. Moving away from her home to a country she doesn’t understand or know much of just to follow her dreams. She tells Lisa as much, hugging the taller girl from behind as Lisa tapes the last box.

 

“I’ll miss you,” Jennie mumbles around the fabric of Lisa’s shirt, her hold tightening.

 

Lisa turns in her arms, and Jennie feels Lisa lifting her head and a kiss being pressed against her forehead slowly, Lisa’s lips lingering before she whispers an _I’ll miss you too, you know that_ against Jennie’s skin.

 

Maybe it’s the emotions, or the cold gnawing at Jennie’s stomach, or maybe she’s just feeling impulsive, but she jumps in Lisa’s arms and stares up at the younger girl, bare feet brushing against each other in the warm carpet of Lisa’s dorm room.

 

“Move in with me,” Jennie exhales in a rush, watches in great fascination as Lisa’s eyes twinkle and a smile works its way up on her cheeks. “It’s _perfect_. I have another room I never use, you don’t annoy me as much, and you practically live at my apartment anyway.” Images fill Jennie’s mind as she thinks about living with Lisa and it _is_ perfect. “And you can put your stuff in my— _our_ apartment when you go home so you won’t bring them all back to Thailand!”

 

She’s being too giddy, Jennie knows it, but Lisa hasn’t shut her up with her usual fond shaking of head when she refuses one of Jennie’s weird schemes. Lisa smiles, thinking about it for a moment, before taking Jennie’s hands in hers and kissing the palm of each.

 

“Guess I will, roomie,” and then Lisa spins her around until they’re both dizzy and happy, landing on top of each other against Lisa’s twin bed.

 

* * *

 

Jennie focuses more of her channel than finding a part-time job for the summer. With Lisa living with her, it cuts her living expenses by half, anyway.

 

She and Lisa come up with a list of things Jennie can try in taking her vlog outside of their apartment on the drive to the airport, breaths smelling too much of coffee for Lisa’s 5AM flight.

 

Just as Lisa suggests skydiving, Jennie jumps in her seat and digs around the backseat until she fetches her camera and starts recording. Lisa laughs from where she’s driving, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other playfully swats the camera away.

 

“What are you doing?” She asks, smiling when Jennie catches her hand and intertwines their fingers.

 

“Filming you. It’ll be my first outdoor vlog: _Lisa Goes Home_ ,” Jennie giggles, caffeine making her giddy.

 

Lisa brings their joined hands to her lips, kissing the back of Jennie’s hands. “Idiot, I’ll be coming home to you, then.”

 

And Jennie blames it on the way it’s barely 3AM and she’s got approximately 2 hours worth of sleep but when Lisa’s words sink in, she almost loses her grip on the camera and Lisa’s laugh fill the car.

 

They’re waiting for Lisa’s plane to start boarding when Lisa looks up from where she was scrolling through Jennie’s twitter. She hands Jennie her phone back, the Korean training her camera on Lisa, watching as Lisa’s smile grows behind the lens.

 

“I don’t think I told you this before, but when I went to Korea, I never knew a single word other than _hello_ ,” Lisa laughs at herself, eyes glazed over as she remembers how nervous and anxious she was in the airport a year ago. “So I panicked and watch those _learn Korean in five minutes_ tutorial videos and didn’t know when I slipped into your channel.” Lisa met Jennie’s eyes over the camera, smiling softly. “I watched a whole lot of your videos back then, so when I landed in Korea, I knew how to introduce myself and ask for food,” Jennie laughs at that, her grip on Lisa’s hand tightening. “For weeks, I only ate what you cooked in your channel, asking everyone where to buy a certain food.”

 

The camera angle’s odd from where Jennie was unconsciously lowering it so she’ll Lisa’s face more, watches the happiness swimming in her best friend’s eyes, and Jennie doesn’t think she’s been any happier in this moment.

 

She stops recording, placing the camera on her lap as she scoots closer to her best friend, heads resting against each other and feeling unexplainably warm. Jennie will look back on this moment a few years from now and think that she’s really grateful for having Lisa in her life.

 

They sluggishly stand up when Lisa’s plane started boarding, both wanting to prolong their time together more.

 

Jennie laughs when Lisa mimicked a snail while tugging her luggage, filming the whole thing and making the flight attendant laugh and coo at how extra the Thai was being.

 

Lisa hugs her so tight that Jennie feels like Lisa’s arms went past her ribs and went straight to her heart, settling a place for herself firmly in the middle of it all.

 

Jennie feels a kiss pressed on her cheek and when she edits the video when she came home to their apartment, she can’t help but keep that part to herself.

 

(Jisoo calls her an hour after, _demanding_ for her to open her twitter and apparently, a bunch of fans saw her and Lisa at the airport and took pictures of the two of them. She likes and retweets them, Jisoo replying with a bunch of eye emojis a few seconds later.

 

No one needs to know that Jennie saved a picture of when they were resting their heads against each other and made it her wallpaper.)

 

* * *

 

Three weeks into her stay in Thailand, her parents were out for the night, Lisa has take out in front of her, and she’s waiting for Jennie to come home from her shopping with Jisoo (which they vlogged and Lisa asked snippets of) so they can start their nightly video call.

 

Lisa’s got a spoonful of noodles halfway to her mouth when she puts down her chopsticks to check the new message Jennie sent.

 

It’s a simple _just got home :)_ but Lisa stares at it until her phone’s screen goes dark, an unexplainable warmth spreading around her cheeks and settling somewhere in the pit of her stomach, and she’s left to wonder since when did she and her best friend started dating.

 

_Wait, what?_

 

And the more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense.

 

She’s pulled out of her musings when the familiar sound of Jennie calling fills the living room and it’s like seeing her best friend in a different light.

 

With how Jennie’s dimpled smile makes her smile in response but also breathless, how she wants to hear Jennie’s voice against her ear rather than through a speaker, and how she realizes she adores every detail of Jennie’s facial expression as she retells her shopping trip.

 

“Lili, you with me?” Jennie asks, laughing when her best friend drops her noodles back into her bowl in shock.

 

Lisa regains herself, rolling her eyes good-naturedly, before she softens again and tells Jennie _always_.

 

They were quiet after that, Jennie suddenly staring at Lisa’s face like the three weeks apart changed the woman she’s looking at—but in a good way. They can’t explain it but something shifted suddenly and Lisa hopes for the best.

 

“I need to tell you something,” Lisa starts, watching as Jennie locks eyes with her through the screen as the other woman puts of a face mask. “, not now, though. Maybe when I come back,” it’s a question, and Jennie hums a _yes_ and then the air clears with a type of mutual understanding as they talked about small things the other missed on each other’s day.

 

(And Lisa’s pretty sure she’s in love with her best friend and she can’t wait to come home to Jennie.)

 

* * *

 

The airport air is stale, but Lisa feels breathless all the same when she sees Jennie, hair in a messy bun, Lisa’s hoodie on her body, and holding a bunch of flowers with a sign with _Lalisa Manoban_ with glitters and pictures of them.

 

She pulls Jennie in for a hug, loosening slightly when Jennie laughed at the flowers getting crushed between them. And then proceeds to planting kisses all over her best friend’s cheeks and face, not stopping until Jennie was giggling and swatting her away.

 

“I missed you,” Lisa breathes out, pressing a kiss to Jennie’s nose as she rest their foreheads together.

 

Jennie sighs, Lisa feeling the older woman’s body sagging against her as Jennie smiles softly up at her. “I missed you, too.”

 

They only manage to part when Jisoo’s voice startled them both.

 

“While it pains me to part you two lovebirds away from each other again, we need to hit the road before traffic sets in,” she says, stopping the recording of the reunion that Jennie honestly forgot about.

 

Lisa teases Jennie for asking Jisoo to drive even though it’s Jennie car, Jennie never really liked to drive, and Lisa takes great pleasure in holding Jennie’s hand over the center console (perks of an automatic car) and listens to Jennie’s favorite songs of the week.

 

* * *

 

Lisa drops off Jisoo first before she and Jennie head to the grocery store to re-stock on food in their apartment and also for Jennie’s next video, both giggling around each other in between aisles and Lisa pressing kisses to any part of Jennie’s skin she can find.

 

(Jennie’s sensitive behind her ear, Lisa tucks the information away for future use.)

 

They come home to their apartment and Lisa tugs Jennie against her on the couch, watching emotions swim at her best friend’s face as she pulls and pulls Jennie until the older woman’s straddling her against the couch.

 

“So,” Lisa breathes out, tucking Jennie’s hair behind her ear and resting her hands against a slim waist, hands finding soft skin under the fabric of Jennie’s hoodie. “, glitters, huh?”

 

Jennie laughs, falling more into Lisa’s embrace as she nods against a shoulder, feeling giddy beyond relief.

 

They were quiet again, and Lisa thinks she’ll never tire of moment like this, when they’re both drinking each other in, each second making them change how they see each other.

 

Right now, all Lisa can see is the woman she’s in love with.

 

“I’m in love with you,” Lisa says, eyes falling closed as she tightens her hold on Jennie’s skin. “, you make me happy.”

 

Jennie kisses Lisa once, soft lips pressed against each other and making them fall deeper into the couch and with each other. “I love you too,” Jennie says against soft lips, Lisa’s eyes half-lidded and and a grin stretching her lips that makes kissing her awkward but Jennie still presses kisses against the grin on her best friend’s lips.

 

“Just got home,” Lisa says after a while and Jennie feels herself tearing up at the implication behind those words.

 

She repeats Lisa’s words against willing lips, and they fall into each other, warm and full with the feeling of being in love.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rlly soft for jenlisa.
> 
> and coz i just really like to procrastinate with my other stories by writing other ones.
> 
> thank you for reading and have a good one xx


End file.
